The invention relates to an installation for the stamping of advancing rolling stock, particularly on a rolling table, such as slabs, billets, finished sections, and the like. Installations of the type described are used in rolling mills and in continuous casting installations wherein a stamping die is suspended rotatably in the direction of the advance of the rolling stock by means of a pendulum arm. The stamping die is rotated by the pendulum arm out of the path of the rolling stock when impacted on the stock in the course of the stamping action with the aid of a force, preferably pneumatic, actuated by a switch responding as a function of the motion of the die and the advance of the rolling stock. The force acts on a stationary point of the stand or frame of the installation and on a point of attack acting upon the stamping die and located opposite the stationary point. A cylinder with a piston and piston rod located within the cylinder and the stamping die are maintained in a suspended position until released for a return swing into the path of advance of the rolling stock by a switching element responding as a function of the distance of the rolling stock from the stamping location.